


Little Friends

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU ish, Cute, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible title. In which Hak and Yona each find a small companion as they begin separate journeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Friends

It landed on him so suddenly he didn’t even have time to shoo it away.

It was tiny, but there was a certain beauty and strength in the way it carried itself.

Hak knew enough about legendary creatures to know that this was a phoenix, and a female one at that.

Finding a phoenix was supposed to be lucky, but to find a female phoenix was even rarer and luckier.

This little female, Hak noted, was colored a bit differently than most of the images he’d ever seen of a phoenix. Most depicted them as simply hues of red and orange, while the phoenix currently perched on his shoulder looked more like a sunrise, her feathers brilliant shades of purples and pinks along with the typical reds and oranges.

“ _Akatsuki_ ,” he mumbled without thinking, which made the phoenix turn her head.

Dawn. Yes, that was what this phoenix resembled.

How fitting, as he had just begun his day by running away from the only home he’d ever known in a bid for freedom.

The phoenix blinked at him, as if she understood what he was saying, and Hak blinked back.

“Dawn, huh?”

The tiny phoenix let out a whistle and bobbed her head, and Hak chuckled.

“All right, then, Akatsuki,” he began, turning back to the path ahead. 

“How about an adventure?”

The phoenix took wing then, circling over his head for a moment before it landed again, chirping happily.

An adventure with daybreak it was, Hak decided.

\-- 

She had only ever heard stories of the beast that ravaged the land during storms: how it destroyed everything it touched and terrorized people as they camped.

But this little fellow didn’t seem terrifying.

In fact, he was rather cute, she thought, watching him carefully.

His fur was white, though it seemed there were blue streaks beginning to emerge as well, perhaps as he got older?

Yona watched, delighted, as the small _raijuu_ pranced through the clearing, chasing a butterfly.

He would probably be a sight to behold when he had grown into his heritage, she figured.

For now, though, he was like any other baby animal: innocent and carefree.

The _raijuu_ paused in its butterfly chasing to sniff the air and Yona nearly gasped when its gaze turned to fix on her.

His eyes were yellow, nearly the color of a lightning bolt, and they seemed to bore into her very soul.

The _raijuu_ yipped once, almost happily, and trotted toward her, pausing to lift a paw.

Yona started, and then grinned, reaching to shake the outstretched paw.

“It’s nice to meet you, Raijuu,” she smiled, and the little wolf yipped back.

“My name is Yona. What shall I call you?”

The _raijuu_ barked again, spinning in a circle, and tilted its head at her curiously.

“Akio?” Yona suggested, thinking of the way the raijuu blinked brightly at her.

The little creature yipped once, spinning in yet another circle, and she took that to mean he liked the name.

“Akio it is, then,” she laughed, gesturing for him to come closer.

“Shall we go, then, my bright little hero?”

Akio yipped, and they were on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by adorable fanart by http://imma-shinryuu.tumblr.com/
> 
> I know very little of phoenix lore. I just wanted Hak to find a female one. 
> 
> Akio apparently comes from the Japanese words for “bright” and what can be translated as either “male,” “husband,” or “hero.” I chose “hero” because reasons. But also “husband” made me laugh because I want HakYona to be canon so much.


End file.
